Logan's Journey
by Terrio459
Summary: Hours after Logan's supposed death, He awakes to the fact that he now has to save his daughter once again as well as the other children with her. In this journey he works to learn to be a father as well as a leader in a chaotic world for Mutants. The danger only begins.
1. Reunion

**Logan's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness and my body was heavier than usual. The smothering feeling of being trapped had slowly began to subside as my strength began to return and the only thing that shook me to my core was the fact that I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. Little by little I forced myself to sit up as if I were clawing every step of the way. It was only when I had been hit by a ray of sunlight that I felt the air return to my lungs followed by a heavy cough that was needed. Immediately I was bum rushed with the sight of bodies on the ground and a truck that was destroyed and flipped over.

"What happened?" I questioned out loud scratching my head as if it was the key to everything, but as I turned around I saw that there was a cross turned to the side to make an X and I realize then that this was my grave. Apparently, I had died, but it was not the first time that this had happened although it was usually followed by me being in bed back at the institute. The flooding memories of Laura, the kids, and Transigen associates following us had reminded me of what happened.

"In Pursuit of X-23, I repeat in Pursuit of X-23." A voice rang out over a radio. "Target on the run to Paradise. They will not make it past that boarder." The voice continued.

Immediately I felt a sense of urgency come over me and no matter how my body felt I moved by instinct to get to the nearest working truck. While listening to them give the location of Laura I trailed the way.

Questions continue to plague me on how I could possibly be alive and as much as I was acting on instinct, I wondered if I really wanted to live. I was free as far as I should have been concerned, Charles was gone and there was nothing holding me back from dying.

Yet, the thought of that girl would not leave my head. She called me dad, and that was far from the truth and I knew it or at least that was what my mind was telling me. She was still some form of my dna and she had been born into this world just the same, so she might as well have been my daughter.

Those other kids were the last of a new generation of mutant and the certain cycle of death was clinging after them and now they were just as important. I didn't worry about what would happen to them afterwards, but they were just a collateral for the one he was truly after.

I looked toward the areas I had been wounded as well as kept my attention to the off-road terrain driving I had been doing. Maybe it was the serum I had injected into myself to increase my healing abilities, while the side-effects led to my downfall, it rejuvenated something within me and I felt better, far better than when I was in my prime.

Now I could only hope that I would make it to Laura and the others in time, that only set me into a position in which I would speed faster through the forest.

Those kids were great at controlling their powers but they were still novice and children at that and to battle people who were far more experienced meant they were in true danger. He was not sure how many clones of him that were made, but he was sure if there was another that he could handle it better now.

 **Laura(X-23)'s POV**

Silence had been broken by Logan and Charles, people who I had grown to trust in the travels. Emotions that I had never truly felt had now found me and to respond to them was far more difficult than I could expect. There was a gaping hole in my heart I knew that much and my stomach filled with butterflies knowing that my dad was gone. Logan was dead and it was something that made me feel as empty as I had been when I first met them.

All I had known was to fight, trained to assassinate and do what those who had created me had bid for. They forced me to kill my own master, my mother was gone and with her went my last connection humanity.

"Are you all right Laura?" Alexis asked as she looked back toward me and as I gazed into her eyes she must have saw sadness, I wasn't use to wearing my feelings on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to truly respond because I knew it would be a lie. I inherited a few things from my mother but my attitude stemmed from Logan so much.

It was funny when I thought about it, he was so much similar to the comics, just a little subtraction to the heroic traits displayed, but I was like him and we came from the same background in a way.

"It's okay to talk. We're almost home free." Jackson responded as he led the pack to Eden and at least then I would know what a normal life is. I fidgeted mostly when I heard the animals scurrying around us but it was because of the hours that had passed since our ordeal, but after the fifth time hearing this it became more evident we were being followed.

It wasn't before long before we found ourselves surrounded, we had been so close to freedom or at least I thought we were. Their guns were pointed at us and I felt myself being trapped, yet all of the training I had been through prepared me for certain situation.

"Now you didn't honestly think you'd get this far did you? I mean we did set up this obstacle course for you." The Doctor came out of the transport truck with his hands in his pockets. "Eden was simply the name of the obstacle that you had to reach and as you can see, you made it by any means." He spoke looking at each of the mutants but specifically me.

Before I knew it my claws had sprung out and I released an animalistic cry as I looked at them. All of this had been nothing but a set up and so many people died because of it, even Charles. All care left me and no manner of words could reach me anymore.

My movements were like a blur to most, analyzing their weaponry, and how to close the distance in each kill as I drove my claws into their throats. The others had mounted up together but didn't bother to help, I didn't expect them too.

I could heal faster and I was far better at combat, which made a prime target, as I took each one down with acrobatic favor, but the numbers were to much.

I felt the surge of electricity course through my body as they shot me with electrified round that left me stunned. The type of pain I felt was rare when I thought about it, but now I was rendered useless. We had been so close and now we were going to become lab-rats longer than expected.

"Good job, now round'em up so we can get back to wo- **What the hell!** " The sound of an engine roaring through air filled the air gun shots rang out into the metallic vehicle that now crashed into one of the three other trucks at the site.

My vision was blurred but as he struggled to stay conscious but the scent that filled the air was so familiar that I couldn't quite respond.

It wasn't until I saw his face that it registered to me that for a moment I was happy, happy to the point that tears filled my eyes. "You came back." The first words I had been able to utter since we had left the grave.

 **Logan's POV**

Stepping out of the truck, I could feel the bruises and cuts healing as I spit off to the side. The doctor obviously knew who I was, "Weapon X." He muttered but I only grinned with confidence.

I didn't know why I was excited or happy, but maybe it was the fact that my strength returned and I could help the kids without any hindrance. "Coming back from the grave I don't expect to have to kill more of you twice." I muttered looking at the Doctor who turned and ran for the next truck.

He was none of my concern at the moment, but now the others had proceeded to fire off their rounds. Years of experience prepared me for this and taking down the guards had been no trouble.

One by one they fell to their knees dying quickly as I used my claws to jam into their heads, decapitating them in the easiest way or simply beating within an inch of their lives. They only expected to deal with these mutants and nothing like me, so they came unprepared.

My eyes fell to the others who seemed happy to see me but disappointed and I could understand why. "Get in the truck, We're getting out of here." I ordered in a way for them to go to the truck that was meant to cart them back to the facility, but I had to figure out other plans.

Laura laid their motionless, but I knew she was alive. They must have hit her quite a number of times for her to be immobilized this long.

Walking over to the girl I scooped her up into my arms looking at her and it surprised me to see the tears in her eyes. Even when she had been captured before she didn't shed a tear, but when she saw me they poured. "Dad." Her voice trembled carrying a bit of relief.

I didn't know how to respond and sometimes my best response was silence. This girl in my arms was my connection to humanity, the very light Charles tried to get me to see. It was so much more clear now.

"I know..I know." I responded as I brought her back to the truck to so that she could rest but now I had to figure out new plans. I hadn't the slightest clue to do with the other kids but an idea brimmed in my head, but I knew for sure I'd need help and back up.

As I drove I could think of how things went to shit and how the mansion had been destroyed practically after one of Charles episodes, but maybe I just needed that light to begin something new, a new sanctuary for these youth and maybe for others who need it.

My goal is to somewhat stay a little on course with the character as well as draw from some of Old Man Logan as well as other X-Men comics with a few original things. All in all, I'm aiming for a continuation with a little adventure and more. Reviews are welcome and I love feed back to see what you maybe looking for as well.


	2. New World, New Problems

**Laura's POV**

 ** _Nightmares of the Past_**

 _My body shook uncontrollably as the chilling cold metal spread throughout my body. What they did to me was painful and that was the only way I could describe it. I was tired for the most part as I laid on the cold floor._

 _The healing factor was kicking in, that was something new I was getting use too. In the midst of my surgery I could hear my mother pleading for them to stop. Someone actually defended me against Doctor Rice's orders, it didn't matter in the long run._

 _"_ _Your part is over! You will not treat her as a child! She is a weapon, remember that!" His voice carried in anger._

 _It was not until a few hour later that my mom came into the room and I was too weak to sit up on my own to look at her. She came and raised me up so that my head could lay in her lap. She smelled so nice, it was a change from the scent of blood that I was so use to smelling._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry..My precious little girl." Her voice sounded strained and it was hurt. She carried this burden as much as this was a project, she grew attached. I was her firstborn, even if it was for the name of science._

 _I felt anything but precious or pretty like she told me. One thing I did find comforting was this comic book she brought. A man with metal claws like mine and a cool hero name, Wolverine, was what I remember the most. It was our last encounter for a while._

 ** _Four Hours Later_**

I could hear the others talking outside about the travel they made to get here, but they sounded happy to me. Alex mentioned the people she met and the few surviving mutants that held up in certain forts. Nothing truly was safe.

Jackson had the most traumatic experience of meeting the **_The Hulk Gang_** and they were just as evil as people made them to be.

My vision had begun to settle as I looked out the truck window at the night sky, the stars that shined so bright. The camp fire seemed like settling mood to watch but I didn't say much.

"Finally awake? Was starting to think of taking the risk of getting you to a doctor." Logan said. He had been sitting next to me listening to the kids as well as planning something. I knew that much.

I felt the butterflies return to my stomach but this time there were no tears because I knew he wasn't leaving. "Yes." The first word I spoke in a while since his death or slumber. "Did it hurt?" I wasn't thinking about the fact I had been unconscious for two days, but I did wonder how Logan felt.

"Pure hell." He responded, he never seemed to filter himself around me. I didn't talk much so I guess it seemed okay. "If there is an afterlife I must have slept right through it." His voice seemed to understand what he went through as a recaption of his life.

"What about you?" A question that made me think. "I…I.." The words couldn't come to me and it took me a moment to formulate the thought. I was free now, we were all free for now. What would we do? It didn't matter though. "I'm happy." I said managing to crack a smile as I looked at him.

"You called me dad." He sounded as if he questioned it and to a point I felt frightened of rejection. My mother was gone, I don't know where she had been, but he was all I had by blood.

"I think I'll get use to that." He mumbled, he was never the type to really show his emotions, maybe on rare occasions, but I didn't care. He brought back that light I lost when my mother left.

"Where are we going?" I was curious and I wanted to know how the new start was going to begin. Things were rough in general with them and with the world going down the toilet. I had managed to see the parts that were still intact, untouched by the gangs hands, but there was more out there and now we were about to become a part of it.

"Well, I am going to find a certain someone and your mother." He responded. Finding my mother did not sound like it was impossible with him. What did he want with her though?

 **Logan's POV**

I watched as Laura got up from her seat to go and join the others by the fire. She seemed hesitant at first and it was weird to watch someone who was almost an accurate description of me. I could understand it though. She was her own individual with a piece of me and her mother who I had yet to meet. Clingy did not seem to be her outside demeanor but it was something growing within her.

She reminded me of Rogue in little bits and pieces, memories I had never dreamed of bringing up. It was a reminder that everyone from that point was gone, all but one. She'd be the key to everything we needed right now.

Last I had heard from Emma Frost, she had married Doctor Doom. It was a means for survival in this near apocalyptic world, but maybe she had answers and a way to help them.

"Everything okay?" Jackson spoke from behind me. I wasn't in jitters as most people would be if they had been in my position. "Yea, I'm just thinking." Jackson was the oldest among them and he seemed like he held a leadership role. He was another telepath that held quite a bit of potential, but nothing quite like Alex. Her abilities were stronger based on what I had seen, but she lacked confidence which hindered her.

"You know we're really grateful for you saving us." He seemed to be pending on a question, but it didn't come up quite as fast. I tended to lose my patience a lot faster these days, "Can you get to the point." It sprung out of my mouth, but it didn't seem to face him.

"Are you going to leave us? Leave Laura?" He questioned. An immediate response came from me as I shook my head. "If I were, you wouldn't be with us." I made very clear.

"Those comic books remind me of the days when the X-Men were active, before the accident." It was reminiscing on the idea of the semi-better days. "And my idea is that maybe I can give you all the same thing Charles gave us." Sharing the full image of my idea.

An institute for the few mutants left, a safe-haven for our kind, but even I felt that this was giving a false hope. "Like Eden?" Jackson responded, his voice didn't sound excited but I knew they were still looking for hope. "Like Eden." I agreed to assure him. I laid back in the seat drifting to sleep.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

I had been able to track down Emma who had agreed to meet me in an abandon compound. The kids slept mostly during the day and Laura casually stayed awake with me. She was warming up to the idea of having a dad and I was getting use to her.

"Did it hurt? When they did your claws?" She asked frequent questions that compared our experiences. It was not your typical father-daughter talk. "The worst." I responded.

"When they did it, it was bon-…uhh combined with my skeleton." I tried to keep my words from going over her head. She seemed to understand as she looked at my arms. "So, Mrs. Frost can help us?" Curiosity had filled her to the brim today.

"I don't know honestly, nothing comes for free." It was the only way I thought of things. Everything had a price and it made me question what I was willing to pay for their safety.

"And my mom, did you know her?" I shook my head to the question. I knew nothing about this woman besides the fact she was a scientist. Deep down I resented her already for trying to create something like me, but now Laura was here and I had grown attached to her.

I didn't know what to feel most of the time. I had gone out of the way to avoid being so cold to the girl because I knew the hell she must of went through. "But I will find her, for you and for me."

We pulled up to the compound, "Stay here and watch after the others." Much like every other time, she listened to me. As I entered the compound, I could smell the scent of perfume. Placing my hands into my pocket, I watched as the woman walked toward me.

She looked as if she had not aged a day, but we all knew that was far from the truth. She was the most powerful telepath I had known, next to Charles, and with him gone that made her top of her category.

"Long time no see." She said with a grin on her face. Call it some form of bitterness but I felt a little growl leave me. "Doctor Doom, really?" Sarcasm was my opinion of her marriage. "Call it what you want, but I'm alive, so what is so important that I had to meet you here." Emma was just a cold as ever.

"A new breed of mutants are outside and I am looking to give them a home." It was the truth, but she didn't seem to budge in the slightest by the idea, "Charles Junior, huh? And how exactly would I help with that? The Hulk Gang practically run everything and their territory is expanding beyond the Hulkland." It pissed me off to think that Bruce had strayed so far but he was none of my concern right now.

"You have influence and can he-"She practically interrupted my explanation, "Victor is practically against my every move ever since he began his new project. Acquiring some new Doctor who has information on creating a better soldier, umm her name is Kinny." I paused and only began to laugh at the coincidence. "Sarah Kinny?"

Her facial expression changed to something more serious, "How'd you know?"She asked, "I am after her as well." Emma within only moments, hatched a plan. "I am just as much a slave as I am his wife and if you want to get to her, you're gonna have to take him out." What she was asking was pure assassination in a way.

Victor was going to be in the way either way it went, but my intention to be involved with him and his army was nothing I truly wanted any part of. I looked at Emma with a frown, "Fine..If you tell me where she is, she comes with me and you can come too." I responded. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

"You have a deal "Wolverine" I'll look after the children for you." It was from there she began to share with me the location they held Sarah and what I was to expect. One way or the other I was going to need Sarah for Laura as well as the other kids.

* * *

 **I haven't come up with a steady schedule of when I will drop chapters because I am still thinking of what aspects of the Comic I will follow, what parts of the movie I will draw from. There is also the idea of bringing in Original Characters. I will also be focusing on the Laura and Logan aspect most likely next chapter, but I figured at the moment of where I am going the Adventure is going to explore the World I have set forth.**

 **I am also looking at the Reviews taking advice and trying to implement and working with Laura. (Making her seem more like a child considering the film focused on her at the point where she was a child) but I'm working as I go. Enjoy :-)**


	3. Return of Wolverine

**Logan's POV**

We had days before we'd reach the location and I knew that what I might find might haunt me. I felt as if I promised Laura something that I may not be able to keep. Those comic books she read about the X-Men held false endings and that tore at me. Jackson drove for me now considering I needed more rest.

I had been restless the last few days, I had died essentially. What I saw truly made me not want to come back. I lied to myself saying it was all just a dream, but the visions were to vivid. I saw Jean, she broke the very shell of me. I thought I had been able to let her go after all this time, but seeing her and feeling her warm touch brought back the feelings.

I couldn't sleep, not fully at least. I had left the war a long time ago and in a way I was jumping right back into something new. My conviction stronger with the children.

I felt a tight grip around my arm, warm to the touch. When looked over, it was Laura who had been sleeping. Had she really grown this attached to me in this little time?

She had been the reason all of this had been put into motion and maybe it was all a part of some divine plan. I never thought of a higher-power, not often, but this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Any tighter and it might actually come off." I mumbled and unexpectedly I heard the little giggle leave her. She slept just as I did, but it was to be expected.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten to sleep like this in a long time." The response cut a little deep as a reminder that she had been an experiment as well as an object of torture just the same. "Bare with me, but I'll make sure you get to rest like that more often." I said reassuring.

The other kids kept talking amongst one another, but I could feel them listening to us. It didn't bother me because I had yet to spend a decent moment with Laura, and the last sobering moments we had were me being hurt and on the brink of death.

"Senora Frost is going to help us?" She asked, she didn't seem to trust Emma at all. It was instinct and the desire to keep me safe. "She can and she will. She wasn't always this bad." There were days when she hung with the X-Men and adapted to our crowd of friends, but things changed for the worst at the time.

"So, what do you remember about your mother?" I asked, it was enough to get information about her through the videos and interactions caught on camera, but I needed to know who I was risking everything for.

"She was really nice, even though she wasn't suppose to. She made me feel pretty and strong." When I looked at her she seemed sad and I didn't know how to comfort her. "Mama was smart and I think that's why they really wanted her." The way she spoke of Sarah made me realize how important it was for me to bring closure.

The thought of the woman brought her to near tears and that showed how important she was and what importance she had.

She meant nothing to me, but because Laura missed her I was going to do whatever it took to get her mom back.

Alex slid over next to us stroking the side of Laura's face, a soft sentiment I didn't really care for. "Those people will come for us again. I think they will." She said her voice near shot of a whisper.

She wasn't wrong, I knew for sure that they would come back eventually for the projects, but I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Do I rage war on a facility of scientist alone? Age had never been a factor for me, but still I healed progressively faster than I did before, but who knew how long this super charge would last.

"If they do, I'll handle it." There was no doubt in my tone, I'd fight no matter what it took. The ride was leaving me with anxiety. It was a reminder that I was alone and there weren't any X-Men with me. Sure, the little mutants around me would be the new generation if I'd pulled off this operation, but it was the first time in a while I went into a battle like this alone.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

I was outside of the base and I was sure that Laura and the others were off to a safe distance. "Don't die." The group of kids relayed the message through Emma telepathically. That was easier said than done.

I had two ways of going about this: I could go and meet Victor directly and demand the girl which could horribly backfire or I could sneak my way through and try to find her. I wasn't interested in the subtle approach and entered the building to confront him directly.

As I made my way to the entrance I was stopped by one of the many henchmen in the building, but this one carried a distinct smell. "State your business." He demanded which only left a grin on my face. I knew the old me would have made an impact by knocking his lights out but I gave him an answer. "I'm here to see Doom.." A simple response, but the answer I got sprung me to action.

"He's not taking vis-" Wham! Just like that my fist smashed into the side of his jaw knocking him through the door. As I stepped over the body I was greeted by the new group in front of me now ready to defend their territory. "Well…Who's going to get him?" I drew my claws out as I walked toward them.

One by one the men fell as I drove my claws into them, I knew the smell was entirely too familiar. They hyped up some fake serum that was meant to imitate what Captain America was injected with. They were strong, but nothing like the original and they lacked the experience to handle an animal like me. Hell, Laura probably would have made quick work of them.

Kicking down the door I had now come to confront Victor face to face, but now I also came face to face with the mother of my daughter or rather her creator. She was strung up by a rope and looked as if she had been through hell.

She had been alive, that I was sure, but she was unconscious. "Kind of sickening for someone like you." A low growl left me as I looked at the man. "Well I don't settle for someone who doesn't obey, but then again I need her so, I used the optional torture treatment." It was the best way to get anything done

Still, some people had a limit to who they would hurt. A woman? He had no boundaries and if anything he had lost his way. "What is she too you? I mean for you to go through so many vessels, she must hold some value." It was disgusting.

He reminded me of those who used me at one point in time. It fueled my anger and caused me to charge forward. It was only moments before I knocked back by an electric force. I felt everything about my body stunned and I couldn't move. He moved closer and kicked me directly in a face. It was disrespectful to my taste but it had been the most that had been done to me.

I moved quick to slam my right fist into the stomach and followed up with an Upper-cut. It caused him to stumble just enough for me to spear him into the ground. I don't know what happened or how it happened but I was lifted off him by that same electric force and knocked into the wall behind me.

I was winded for a moment. It was humble reminder that I was old and that all the healing in the world would not save me from that fact. I couldn't move for a minute as he laughed. "I expected more from you Wolverine. I guess you don't really want her that bad and whatever she means is going to go to waste once I kill her." He said as he walked toward her.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The reason I was fighting to get this woman was for my daughter. The way she spoke of Sarah reminded me of her admiration for the woman and he was about to kill her. Being this old and being toppled by someone like Doom put me to shame in a way. I couldn't imagine what Cyclops would say if I let this happen.

I looked at Sarah almost as if she were Jean herself now and Doom was Magneto. The rage that built up in me could have burned the building down. I felt nothing but heat and everything was going red and the last thing I remember seeing was my reflection in the mirror looking just a monstrous as ever with glowing red eyes.

I suppose when I snapped out of it, it was when Doom was dead. It was a gruesome sight to see and honestly you'd have to put him together to distinguish who he truly was. Here I was before Sarah who had started to come too. As I cut her down, she got a glimpse at me, one of shock, curiosity, and terror all at the same time.

I'd be scared too if I saw the trail of bodies and the man that was torturing me to be his slave. I was the last person she'd expect to see and if I found her personally it had to mean that she thought she was next.

"Logan-Why?" She questioned, and I was taken back by the fact she used my first name. "Simple..We have a common interest in Laura. She wants to see you and I have plans that just happened to drag you." I smirked to help her up as we now made our way to the location of where the kids and Emma were.

* * *

 **I tried to get a little Father Daughter time in. While that has a central part of the story, I also want to focus on building up Laura as well. I did say I was going to draw some material from the comic (despite having to learn lol) but I am also kind of molding her in my custom Marvel image. Pretty much this was a Logan focus chapter as I draw in another Character of Interest who will be important later on in the future.**

 **P.S: Again I do pay attention to the Reviews to better the story in a way as well as take some of the advice (even though I don't reply) but I try to let it show as I crank out chapters. You guys are awesome and Don't be afraid speak :-D**


	4. The Gang and The Children

**[Laura's POV]**

Where is he? Is he dead again? I hope he's not dead, I just got him back. Night was starting rear its ugly head and the longer he was gone the more I got worried. I hated this feeling. It was almost like being tortured again, but now it was more mental than physical. Senora Frost didn't seem worried, but I doubt she cared. Not like me though.

"You're going to lose your hair from stress." Alex sat next me as the warmth of the fire brushed against my skin. I remained quiet, I prefered not speak, especially when I was irritated. It always flooded with spanish at high speed.

"Look, I know we've been through hell and back, but something about what Logan says gave me hope and I think he'll pull through for us...for you." He said trying to reassure me.

A sudden shuffle around us now caught my attention. At first I thought it was Logan, but now. This walk was more distinct and rough unlike before. It came from a group of four. Before us were four large green humanoid beings, one of which was a female that much I could tell.

"A bunch of kids? Out here in the middle of the night, interesting." One of the males spoke as he kicked dirt onto the fire. Senora Frost rushed out of the vehicle and ran out to confront the problem, but now even she looked shocked.

"The Hulk-Gang...way out here?" She spoke somewhat in awe of them, but also out of fear. The Leader stepped forward smirking, "I'd like to call it expanding, but I guess it was nice to start here." The male said looking directly at me.

"We don't have anything for you." Frost spoke, but a thunderous laugh echoed from Billy who didn't seem to care. "Oh you have everything...a nice ride, little workers, perfect for us."

Alex stepped forward along with me as I extended claws, "We're not giving you anything!" This may have been the defining moment where I finally feared for our safety. These guys were nothing that we were prepared for and now the Billy seemed ready to crush as he raised his arm back preparing to take us both out in one swing.

I closed my eyes almost to embrace for impact, but when it never came I opened my eyes to see Billy Hulk struggling to move his arm.

"I never really liked your kind...Picking on kids is kind of pathetic." A Male voice rang out from ontop of the car. There stood a hood male. He waved his hand and suddenly Billy went flying back into the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Yelled the Johnathan Hulk.

By this point the male that saved us had now stepped out front as he revealed to have metal claws like Logan. "Your worse nightmare...now unless you want it to get gory, get out.." He responded. Much to their dismay they listened and quickly ran off to their vehicle and left.

"Logan?" I questioned, considering he some qualities to him, but once I saw his face I was sure that it wasn't.

"Not exactly, Name's Cole...but I guess you could say I'm your brother." He nodded. I have a brother? This was all too weird, but there had to be more to this guy than what he was saying.

 **[Logan's POV]**

"I wish you all hadn't done this." It was the conversation continuing as I carried Sarah back to the rendevous point. "Clones of me? Making more weapons? It's all pointless in this world" I didn't regret Laura but she was never meant to exist and to live the way she did was something that molded monsters. I was a monster, I knew that. I came to terms with it a long time ago.

Living with Charles in his last days was my way of returning the favor he had done for me, but it couldn't atone for what I did to the X-men, to my family. Even helping these kids couldn't atone for this.

They all lived in a chaotic world and while the current situation we were in was a small fraction, it couldn't hold a candle to the various evils in the world. Banner..he was one of those primary problems. It wasn't quite what you expected for an apocalypse but with the danger threats like this in the world, it didn't have to be all destroyed buildings and deserts.

"Laura isn't like the other clones, the ones that were successfully made from you." Sarah spoke almost defensive but it was for her.

"She came from me..and just as much as she is a part of you, she is my daughter all the same." It was something I hadn't even thought about, but it didn't matter, I still wanted the best for her and all the kids.

As we got closer I could hear the group talking and there was another familiar voice as we got closer. I could see Laura as she turned to me with a smile and surprise running over but stopped mid-way as she saw her mother. The two share an intimate moment that I couldn't understand, but perhaps Laura needed it more than anything. I proceeded to walk over to my "son" in the sense of he was similar to Laura but his creation was different.

"Looks like you've age well." He said sarcastically, almost as immediate response I flipped him off. "What're you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with your family?" I asked. Cole proceeded to explain to me about the Hulk-Gang appearing and how he had been tracking me for a while.

"This is going to be more difficult if they're getting involved." It voiced some concern, "The Way I see it you have two options. You move further from their domain and _**hope**_ they won't come for you again or you take the fight to them." Cole was right and I hate it when he was right.

I had heard only one story that they gang had come for Cole and his family once before, but he single handedly beat them. It's not to say that I couldn't but right now it would be difficult with my regenerative ability now slowing back down once again.

"Getting this kids to a safe place is my goal...and giving them a chance to learn and grow like humans...I think Charles would have wanted that." Restarting the institute for them was my goal, it would be a lot of work, but it seemed like the start they needed.

"Well keep in touch, never know I might show up to help out." Cole said with a smirk as he walked off.


End file.
